


Beyond the Sea

by Carneilum



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, High Fantasy, Pirates, Slow Burn, fuck the military, gang im doing it, im going for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carneilum/pseuds/Carneilum
Summary: Being Skyne Aernix was a breeze. No family, an entire island to yourself, and all the fish you could dream of eating. Of course a fucking elf has to come along and ruin it all by crashing her ship into your reef. It's only lucky that she isn't totally inept. And yeah maybe it's because she's hot but she doesn't need to know that.





	Beyond the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my challenge to myself to continuously write something. I'm gonna try to update this once a week, but I don't wanna dedicate myself to a schedule just yet. So take my gay pirates trying to avoid getting together right off of the bat.

It all started when a ship crashed into the reef. The rough scraping and the creaking and groaning of the deck thunderous from the small shack on the island. I stormed out, fumbling with the straps to my leg so that I didn’t stumble and fall into the surf. Taking a running leap I dove into the water, my body slipping into the calm waters as I swam out to help the sinking ship. It looked to be a small fishing ship, with no actual fishing gear, which was odd.  _ No nets to get caught in though, which is nice. _ I swam through the hole in the hull, glad I had ditched my cloak in favor of speed this time around.  _ Hopefully, the sailors aren’t gawkers. I might just stab one if they so much as try to comment. _ I rounded a corner, my fins floating behind me with a slight glow as I catch sight of a form. Someone was there, floating face down.  _ Not good. _ I beeline towards them, scooping them up in one arm as I swim towards the deck, light filtering in from the staircase. Surfacing, I wince as the ship completely sinks below, any lanterns long extinguished. Sighing, I swim towards shore, the body slung over my shoulder cold but still breathing. I push onto the sand, laying the human down, searching for signs of injury that I couldn’t see in the dark waters. A few bruises, and some definite water inhalation, but the sailor looked like they’d make a recovery. I rest for a moment, my body tired from the early hour and the sudden exercise, splaying my limbs out on the sand as I start to dry off, the morning sun peeking over the horizon as the sailor starts to cough. Coughs that wrack their body, launching them into a sitting position as soon as they start. I sit up as well, watching, waiting to help if needed. The sailor looks around, their face knit into a look of confusion before turning towards me, eyes running from my prosthetic leg to chest, before finally landing on my face. I flash a sharp grin, lifting a hand in a small wave.

“Well met, nice to see you’re alive. You musta swallowed a whole heap’a water before I got you outta your boat. You hit a reef. The ship sank a few hundred over there, “ I wave off towards the edge of the reef, and I can see the sailor's eyes slide across my arm, linger on my missing fingers, before settling on the dark silhouette of their old ship. “Lucky I live ‘round here, or else you woulda been sleepin with the fishes. And lemme tell you from experience, they are terrible cuddlers.” I give them another grin, before pushing myself off of the ground. The sailor is still sitting on the ground, dumbfounded, before heaving a long sigh and standing up.

“Uhh, thanks. Is there anything I can do? To like, repay you? For saving my skin back there and all.” The sailor looks around, at everything but me, their eyes landing on my shack, on the meager dock I built for when a nearby trader comes in to buy any scrap I can salvage, and almost definitely on me. I shrug, walking towards my small home before throwing a hand over my shoulder.

“A bigger house? A better dock? Some fish? I dunno, take yer pick I gotta get some more sleep.” I shut the door behind me, forgetting about the sailor as soon as I lay down on the hammock strung up in the corner. Its not until several hours later that the sound of knocking on my door wakes me.

“Mordecai if that's you, you know damn well that it is too fuckin early to be wakin me up. Go swim for a bit, leave me alone.” I call out, rolling over, wincing when my prosthetic pushes against my thigh before I undo the straps, dropping it down onto the ground.

“Uhh, its actually me? The sailor from earlier? I got you some fish, and I didn’t know what sort you liked so there's a few out here and I was about to start cooking but I had a Triton buddy and he never ate it cooked so I thought I’d ask before doing anything.” I bolt upright, tipping my hammock over and throwing myself out of it before hopping over to my door. I grab my coat, flushing now that I remember that I hadn’t had on a shirt or anything before saving them. Opening the door, leaning on the wall for support now that my prosthetic lay across the room from me, I stare up at the sailor, taking in their new look. Red hair tied up into a bun, tendrils of hair hanging loosely around their face, a white shirt with far too many buttons undone to be decent, and their breeches tied into shorts. No boots on, but if the soaked pants were any clue that was due to them wading. Shaking my head slightly, to get rid of the dredges of my sleep, I return my gaze upon their face.

“I’ll eat anything, s’long as its not squid. Gimme a sec an I’ll be right out. Gotta grab my leg.” The sailor nods, before turning back towards the beach, fet sliding in the loose sand with every step. I shut my door, rubbing my face before half walking, half hopping towards my leg, strapping back into its harness. I scan my room, before finding my vest, slipping it on and neglecting to button it as I step out of the shack. There was a small fire near the shore, not too close to be in danger of the water, but still close enough to be able to be extinguished with ease. There were six fish, all already deboned and scaled, speared on sticks and ready to be cooked. The sailor was busy at work, fiddling with something in their hands, but they had their back to me. I walk over, eyeing the fish before deeming them all edible, and I sit down, plucking a fish off of the ground before clearing my throat. The sailor, whose ears taper own into a point, jumps to a sitting position, back ramrod straight and shoulders squared.  _ An elf and an odd one at that. _

“So, why’d you sail this way? All the fishermen ‘round here knows better than to try and cut through my reef. You new or somethin?” I stab the skewered fish into the ground, the fish itself suspended above the fire. The elf shrugs, “Guess you could say I’m new. I’m military, the Domum Naval Forces. My crew left me for dead after a raid went south. I had to get any old ship to try and find a town. Didn’t work out that well as you can see. Names Hercus by the way.” Hercus offers me a hand. I take it, giving it a shake before leaning backward.

“Well, you are quite a ways from Domum friend. This is Faerun. Closest town is Saltmarsh, and that's a good few hours boat ride. I have a friend that comes round to trade every couple of weeks if you wanna go back to the mainland when he comes ‘round.” Hercus nods, turning her fish over the fire. I look back at my fish, watching it crackle for a few moments before turning it as well. I glance at the sunk ship, watching as waves distort it before an idea forms in my mind.

“Hey, you need anything offa that boat? I gotta go down there and salvage wood anyways. I can nab some stuff while I’m down there.” I twist my hand into the loose sand, pulling a handful up to watch as it cascades down, waiting while Hercus thinks.

“Yeah actually. There’s a small chest, about yay big,” she puts her hands out, about a foot apart in front of her chest, “It has some of my money, oh, and any clothes you could grab? As much as I love this shirt it’ll tear if I use it too much.” I nod, plucking my fish off from the stick and taking a bite, eyes drifting back towards the sunk ship.


End file.
